In the related art, there is a cloud system that includes a plurality of physical machines and operates one or more virtual machines which realize a service provided by a user using one of the physical machines. A maintenance operation including patch application, restart, and the like may be executed on the physical machines of the cloud system.
For example, in the related art, there is a technique for requesting correction of a scheduled movement date in a case where a user inputs a scheduled movement date of a virtual host and the scheduled movement date is later than a scheduled maintenance date. In addition, for example, there is a technique for selecting a physical computation device capable of achieving maximum power saving as a movement destination of a virtual computation device to be moved based on a result obtained by determining whether or not a problem occurs in a network for data transmission and data reception to and from an end user and information indicating a movement destination candidate. In addition, for example, there is a technique for extracting idle periods of each virtual computation device and reserving each virtual computation device such that an end time of a reservation period which is set in the idle period of one virtual computation device matches with or overlaps with a start time of a reservation period which is set in the idle period of another virtual computation device.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-161956, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-153897, and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2012/025977 are examples of the related art.